Demigods: Foreshadowing
by Neckee777
Summary: 5 years after Gaia tried to destroy Olympus, Camp Half-Blood and the entire Greek demigod lifestyle is still trying to rebuild. Amongst the aftermath of this disaster, a new enemy decides that it is the ideal time to play their hand. With a new threat looming on the horizon, a duo of demigods take it upon themselves to halt the impending darkness.


**I - Will**

* * *

><p>It was 12 o'clock, Maths class, and, as he always did, Will was catching up on some not-so-much needed sleep.<p>

So far it had been pretty good. No one had dobbed him in for not being conscious in the middle of class and the teacher, through her inherent rambling, hadn't noticed anything was amiss.

The classroom itself was pretty mediocre. It consisted of the usual rows of desks, white board, clock on the wall and a class of students who, for the most part, could not care less about what the teacher was writing on board. The clock ticked on, slowly, slowly, and the students sat silent in wait for the bell to go so that they could escape the algebraic underworld and perhaps go to a class that was a little more... Fun.

The teacher scrawled on the whiteboard furiously, speaking as she did so. On the board were drawings of triangles, each with letters from the Greek alphabet and the sine, cos, and tan rules scrawled next to them among a plethora of other bit-bods and confusing noo-nads.

Such was high school. Gone were the days when adding two and two together was the norm. No, in high school one two was replaced by x and the other was correct to eight decimal places.

And through all of the intelligible turmoil, the teacher spoke.

"So," she said, finally dropping her marker and turning to the class. "What can you tell me about triangle A and it's significance towards finding the cos value of triangle B?" She asked expectantly in that weird, condescending, pitchy voice some teachers have.

She looked out over the sea of vacant expressions.

"No?" She asked. "Nothing?"

At last, her eyes rested upon the sleeping boy at the back of the class.

"Mr Martin, maybe you could tell us the answer?" She asked.

The class all turned towards Will, who answered the teachers question with an unknowing snore.

Slowly and deliberately, the teacher walked over to where Will was sleeping.

"Mr Martin!" She said firmly, slamming her ruler down on the desk.

Will woke with a start. He looked around, confused, trying to get his bearings when he noticed the very unhappy teacher standing over him.

"Can you tell us the answer to the question?" The teacher asked sternly, though it was more of a demand.

Will blinked the sleep from his eyes and tried to focus on the board.

At first everything was clear, but before long the numbers and shapes began to mix themselves up and blur together. The only things that stayed perfectly in place was the Greek _theta._

_Damn dyslexia…_

"Jeez, I don't know..." Will said slowly. "Is the answer... Uh... Maths?"

That won him a few giggles, but upon looking towards the teacher he knew he hadn't won any favours.

He tried for a winning smile.

"Not amused." The teacher said shortly. "Lunch time, my office. You have detention with me."

-xXx-

Will sat in the teachers' office in silence.

A clock on the wall ticked painfully slowly. He looked around the office, scanning his surroundings for the hundredth time.

In the corner a bookshelf was over-stacked with books. The spines were worn and dusty, suggesting they'd be read before, but not recently.

His eyes drifted over to a filing cabinet that was overflowing with paperwork of all kinds. Moving on, his eyes saw the little sign at the front of teachers' desk. Ms Winter was her name.

She hadn't been at the school long, only starting work two weeks ago. Unfortunately for Will, she was his teacher for a lot of classes, and she almost made a point of picking on Will amongst all the other kids in the class. It was… abnormal, to say the least. But Will never looked too much into it, just thinking she was one of those teachers who needs to exercise her power by getting kids in trouble. Yeah, one of _those _teachers.

At last, Will's eyes settled on the teacher in front of him. She stared at him with those deep, black eyes. Will was unnerved by the stare. It seemed like she was staring into his very _being. _Reading everything there is to know about him, just from looking at him. He felt as if she was divulging all of his secrets.

For the first few minutes of her doing this it seemed almost normal. It was like she was deciding his punishment. But after ten minutes of her unblinking, soul-reading stare, Will thought that it was a little weird.

"Can I go now?" Will asked.

Ms Winter just stared at him some more.

"Miss?"

"Sing for me."

The request was so strange and out of the blue that Will didn't know how to react.

"Excuse me?" Will asked.

"Sing for me." Ms Winter said flatly.

"I'm not sure I –"

"You will sing," Ms Winter said in a voice that seemed to have multiple layers. It was like three other voices were speaking over hers, but they all came from her mouth. "Or you will die."

Will was completely freaking out now. Internally his mind was sending him hundreds of warnings and messages. Externally, Will kept his cool.

"I think I'm going to go." Will said, standing from the chair.

He walked over to the door and tried the handle, only to find it was locked.

Will made out that this was not out of the ordinary, and walked over to a separate part of the room, near the bookshelf.

Ms Winter was glowering at him, looking at him with what seemed to be a sort of hatred, some sort of hunger.

Will's instincts told him to be ready. Subconsciously he took a stunted stance, right foot in front of left, and his left hand swung back to brush the spines of the books.

"Who are you?" Will said slowly.

Ms Winter growled. "You will die, demigod!" She screeched, leaping from behind the desk and hurtling towards Will, hands outstretched, her fingernails poised like claws.

Without thinking, Will gripped a book and slid in from the bookshelf. He swung it with his full might, catching Ms Winter on the jaw with a solid _thud _and sending her crashing into the office wall.

_Did she just call me a demigod?_

Will dropped the book, which happened to be an ancient history textbook. Ironic.

Ms Winter picked herself up, and it was as if a veil fell away from the strange-looking high school teacher. It was as if the teacher was just a façade to cloak the monster underneath.

Will gasped in shock upon looking at the unmasked Ms Winter.

From the waist up she looked like a normal human being… for the most part. Ms Winter still _looked _like Ms Winter, but her teeth had become vicious, sharp, and almost canine.

From the waist down… That's where things got really weird.

One of Ms Winter's legs looked to be made of copper or even bronze, while the other had the foot of a donkey.

Ms Winter cracked her back and hissed at Will.

Will felt the colour drain from his face.

"Be afraid, demigod, for this is but the beginning of your demise!" Ms Winter screeched. She jumped towards Will.

Will was paralysed. All of his instincts screamed at him to move, but he just couldn't. This _couldn't _be real. But if it wasn't real, then why did he believe that his teacher was a donkey-human vampire with a really dodgy prosthetic leg?

As he pondered this he heard an almighty crash, and the door of the office was thrown off its hinges as a burly looking teenager tackled Ms Winter in thin air.

Ms Winter and the boy fell onto her desk, smashing the polished wood to smithereens.

Will watched, dumbfounded, as the burly kid and his monstrous teacher wrestled on the remains of her desk.

"Dave! Get her stable!" Someone yelled.

Will looked back to where the door used to be and saw another kid. This one was a little smaller than Dave, but still pretty buff and he stood about the same height as Will. In his left hand he held a dagger made out of what looked like the same compound as what made Ms Winter's prosthetic leg.

Yes, a _dagger._

Will couldn't believe what was going on.

"I'm trying." The wrestling kid, Dave, grunted.

Ms Winter snapped and squealed, trying to escape the big mans grip.

At last, Dave had subdued Ms Winter in a full nelson hold. She still thrashed about, but there was no way she was going to break free.

"What's going on?" Will asked, his mouth dry.

"Later." The kid holding the dagger said shortly. He drove the dagger into Ms Winter's sternum and - with a blood-curdling screech - she crumbled into golden dust.

Will yelped in surprise. "What the hell?!"

Dave stood and brushed the gold dust off his hands and shirt.

When standing next to each other Will could distinguish a lot more features. Dave was taller and bulkier, with deep brown eyes and a buzz cut whereas the other kid was a bit shorter with the same brown eyes and brown hair the fell to his shoulders. They both wore blue jeans and an orange t-shirt with chest-plates over their bodies.

"Are you Will?" The kid with the sword asked.

Will opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no noise came out.

"Come on, we don't have time for this." The kid said quickly.

"Lay off him, Max." Dave said. "Try to imagine what he's trying to comprehend right now."

Will just opened and closed his mouth some more.

The kid with the sword, Max, sighed. "Please, just tell me if you're Will Martin."

Will nodded.

"Good. We're getting somewhere." Max said.

"We need you to come with us, Will." Dave said. "Everything must be really weird for you right now, but we can take you somewhere safe."

Will hesitated and nodded again. He swallowed. "Why did you kill my teacher?"

"Kill?" Max asked, eyebrow raised. "She's not dead, she's just gone back to Tartarus to reform."

"But I saw it myself." Will said, not wanting to believe what Max was saying was true. "You killed her."

"Technically, yes, but she can't actually die." Max explained.

"Just come with us, Will." Dave said urgently. "We'll take you to someone who can answer any and all questions you may have. But right now we need to _go._"

From down the hall there's a crash and a scream.

"No time to stand on ceremony." Max said. "We need to move." He put his fingers to his lips and let out a sharp, high-pitched whistle. He sheathed his sword and from his belt took what looked like a beaker. Max threw the beaker at the window behind the wreckage of Ms Winter's desk and it erupted into a ball of green flames.

The flames were intense and singed Will's hair. When the fire died the glass had melted to a puddle on the floor.

"Dave," Max nodded to Dave, who nodded back.

Max ran for the window and jumped.

Will looked shocked. I mean, as _if _someone would jump from a window three stories up.

Dave cleared his throat and Will looked to him, seeing the look of apology cross Dave's face.

"I'm really sorry about this." He said.

In one fluid movement Dave had gripped Will by the shirt and hurled him like a football across the room and out the window.

Will felt weightless as he flew from the building, and for a split second he enjoyed having been thrown. But then gravity took its hold, and Will screamed as he began to plummet to the ground.

He closed his eyes, waiting for his inevitable flattening on the pavement below, when suddenly he was caught.

Will felt hair beneath him. He felt the heartbeat of a something and he heard the beat of giant, feathered wings.

Will cracked his eyes open and called out in such surprise that he almost fell off his mount.

He was caught by a startling white Pegasus. The beast flapped its mighty wings and whinnied as if it were claiming the sky.

Will's heart was hammering. His breath came in short, shallow gasps.

He heard the sound of a second pair of wings and looked to his left, where he saw Max flying a Pegasus much like his own.

"Make sure to hold on tight." Max suggested.

"You have Pegasuses?" Will said incredulously.

"Pegasi." Max corrected. "And yes, we do."

"Won't someone see us?"

"Probably." Max shrugged. "But the Mist will make a good cover story for us."

Will opened his mouth to ask, but Max held up a hand.

"As I said, we know someone who can and will answer everything you have to ask." He said. "For now, why don't you enjoy the ride? Oh, and try not to fall off."


End file.
